halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rotaretilbo
Stuff happens here. Ask questions I guess. Archive What do you suggest I do? I kinda messed up my Spartan pages, what do you think I should do to get those tags off? (Without deleting them without permission) The evil O,malley 00:28, 14 May 2007 (UTC) I NEED TO KNOW!! I DNT WNT MY REPUTATN RUNED!!! The evil O,malley 01:03, 14 May 2007 (UTC) All I ask of you is hOW I MAKE IT BETTER!!!! The evil O,malley 01:08, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Hi thx for the Guardians comment and yeah it is 7th Destiny. Somethings up with my computer and when I log in as soon as I change pages it logs me off??? It could be the cookies thing but I dont know how to activate them. User:7th Destiny Yes but,hang on, its not happening anymore.Wierd.What do u think it is?User:7th Destiny RP Invite Well, here. (Please contribute regularly if you join) -Monitor of Installation-07 11:11 PM, May 13th, 2007 Yes, there could be some kind of time device if you need it. (But be warned, as it shall be defended by MANY a creature!). Also, you can start your intro any time you want/need to. -Monitor of Installation-07 5:38 PM, May 14th, 2007 You could, there's no harm doing. Even if it's after First Encounter, it's the time in the RP and not real life! I shall look forward to your introduction. Oh, and I almost forgot. Add your forces into the UNSC Expedition section in the Force Composition, and put your role, status, etc in the status list. (Also add your name into the member list) Sorry, I can't add your name to the members list. Whenever I try, it keeps making all the text and stuff under it become much smaller, any idea why? -Monitor of Installation-07 10:58 PM, May 14th, 2007 Galaxy I just saw your idea/game/thingy. I like the idea, do you need any help? :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] Answer There are various types of Flood Forms; Aerial (My creation; looks like a mutated Combat Form, but with wings and Sensory stalks instead of a head also, they have tentacles), Watchers (also my creation; they look like giant eyeballs with tentacles sprouting out the ground), Combat Forms, Juggernaughts, Carrier Forms, etc. See Project: Fenix for details on WHY. -Monitor of Installation-07 10:42 PM, May 15th, 2007 Roy What do mean, a tag? --SPARTAN-077(Talk) 12:00, 16 May 2007 (UTC) why does he need a tag? --SPARTAN-077(Talk) 01:03, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Time Portals The time portals ended, just trying to explain how you came there. And how G-23 got a tenth generation AI. -Monitor of Installation-07 12:03 PM, May 20, 2007 Hank How about dropping Hank in the fight where my dude is? I could use his help. Let me know. Also, we need to announce Ruins of Triumph and start sending invites. Tango! SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 21:26, 23 May 2007 (UTC) sorry hey my bad. I choose a different number for Daniel and Zack and all of them but I didn't have my papers in front of me so i couldn't remember who was who. I will change them asap. sorry for the inconviniance. Stryker Hey how do I fix that cause it happened with my Spartan-013 too. Galaxy Again WOAH! I'm amazed! You should try to get this on HaloFanon. It'd be like Installation 07. But cooler. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 01:37, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :A) and D)! Have you not been eating?? But yeah, this would be a great RP! SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 01:52, 30 May 2007 (UTC) well... my story is preety long and I don't feel like goin back and changing them. I do have a spartan 016, that would be daniel. I accidentally put 17 for him. i want to keep the numbers low so iot would be in the teens too. But I am making Spartan 4s and I need numbers for them so if there are any taken in that could you tell me. Plus can you sign me up for the Rc membership thing. I looked it over and I could be a member. I participate at halopedia more often. Stryker. okay okay, I need to change my spartan 017 who is actually 016. And my spartan 013. I guess I could just change the numbers and say on the page that they have a different number. 016 is Daniel. 013 could be 015. Thanks alot. Coudl you change it for me cause Idk how to. Thankds. Stryker. Alex hes one of my spartan 4s. He along with Alicia and Craig are my new black team. Stryker Hey is that better? Stryker re talk Avanger Did you see this is a MkII not the first model(heavily modified With the help of the separatist covenant), You can help me about it if you want. PS yes is the Av'A'''ger but not because for the reason you said I just take the first name I had in the head. Chief frank 001 thank for the help if I do that I will erase the friendliness disputed reasponse me if you agree or not Chief frank 001 vandal hi, I am KJ, and just clear some vandalism. I think you might the only sysop online now. Please watch User:ISV 1 and and pass this msg to other sysop, thank you. --KJ_(talk) 05:50, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Well, Here we gooo! Wow. You're up late! Well... so am I. But anyway, check out the project page and give it a onceover. See how you like it. Have fun! SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 06:56, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Biography - Thanks! Dear Rotaretilbo, Thanks for adding your biography so promptly! ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''TALK • • SPEAK 12:51, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Madness Interactive: Halo Slayer I was browsing the internet and I found this cool game, although, I see in the beginning of the campaign... HANK WIMBLETON! Just a question; what part did you play in its creation???? --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:04, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Can you invite me Can you invite me to Runes of Triumph please --Demakhis 22:28, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Hmmm....I see.... I have seen the Madness videos, but I just haven't researched them really that much. Although I do think they are extremely well-made, and funny as well. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 15:42, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Hey... My fan fiction page SPARTAN-118 not canon frendly'has the 'thing on it. I have revised it many time and I am starting to get sick of it. Can you please have it resolved. Cheers, SPARTAN-118 property So you really dislike the fact that I can't put property templates on my stuff, admins jobs are to clean up stuff users have made, I think Hawkeye out! --SPARTAN-077(Talk) 16:39, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Battlefront 2552 Dear Rotaretilbo, So now snipers are selective vs. vehicles? I thought they were supposed to be selected vs. infantry! ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halo Fan Fiction Team TALK • SPEAK 13:31, 14 June 2007 (UTC) :Can we pretty please chat on #halopedia right now? I'd love that. ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halo Fan Fiction Team TALK • SPEAK 13:48, 14 June 2007 (UTC)